Ornamental vases with artificial flowers or ornamental flower pots with artificial flowers are well-known and age-old. Artificial flowers impregnated with aromatics so as to emit fragrance are also well-known. However, even if the artificial flowers are made of porous materials, the capacity of the material to retain the aromatic material is limited, and they cannot emit fragrance over a long period of time.
Combination of an ornamental article and a pressurized packaging (aerosol) perfume dispenser was proposed. But the design is limited because of the mechanism of the aerosol valve, and the shape of the aerosol container, and use of pressurized packaging products now is not desirable because fluorocarbon propellent gas causes environmental pollution and the cans and valves are discarded, which is waste of valuable resources.